Techniques for obtaining, for each frame, feature quantities relating to luminance of the pixels in the frame, and correcting the luminance of the pixels in the frame have been conventionally known (for example, see PTL 1).
The use of this technique makes it possible to generate, for each frame, an image having contrast suitable for the luminance of the frame.